We've Come Too Far To Quit
by Percabeth484
Summary: Nikki and Ellen were just ordainary fanfiction authors until their biggest fanfiction changes everything. Crossover: PJO/HP/TMI Tons and tons of random and normal ships. Warning: Adult language and some adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Ellen's P.O.V

Ellen was trying to update her latest crossover fanfiction when she heard a knock on her wall. Nikki, Ellen's twin sister and best friend, was calling her into her room. Sighing, Ellen shut her laptop and hurried over to Nikki's room.

"Ellen!" Nikki squealed. "I finally came up with the perfect plot twist for our crossover! What if the characters are all out getting some butterbeer when suddenly there's a big crash, and it turns out that all of the TMI characters accidentally portaled into The Three Broomsticks?"

Well, that remark blew Ellen's mind. For years they had had this deal: Nikki would write action and Ellen would write romance. It all worked out perfectly.

"That sounds like the best idea ever!" Ellen responded, already fangirling at this point. "But do you know what would make it even better? If two of them recognized each other! Like, what if Izzy and… um… RON had this one night stand a few years ago?! Then it would be super awkward, but they would be all "I remember you, but I have no idea where I've seen you before!" And once they figured it out, Hermione would get super mad at Ron because it turns out that the one night stand happened in a few short weeks where Ron and Hermione had broken up! So then, Hermione storms out and Annabeth runs after her. Annabeth checks everywhere that Hermione would possibly be but she's nowhere to be found! BOOM! PLOT TWIST!"

Nikki's eyes lit up. It was clear that both of the girls really liked their new ideas. Ellen grabbed Nikki's hands and they started to jump up and down while fangirl squealing. This was going to be the start of a new era!

Suddenly, Nikki stopped bouncing. "What if the readers don't like it? It might be one of those things that makes our comments fill up with hate."

"Well then they can go f themselves!" Ellen practically screamed. "This is the best idea in HISTORY! I promise you sister, people will be talking about this twist for decades to come! One day we will RULE THE FANFICTION WORLD!"

"GIRLS! Can you please keep it down in there? I'm trying to help mom and dad out by writing a song for them, doing the dishes, and folding the laundry!" their older sister, Lacy, called.

Ellen sighed and rolled her eyes. It was just like Lacy to suck up to the parents. Lacy was always the best daughter. According to her parents they didn't play favorites, but Ellen and Nikki knew the real reason that they liked Lacy more. Lacy was very musically talented, she was the lead singer and guitarist in a band that she formed. Everything she ever did was successful, and that's all their parents cared about. In fact, they thought that fanfiction was just about the worst thing every because it "doesn't actually express any talent". So whenever Lacy did an extra chore, the girls knew that they would never hear the end of it at dinner.

"If she wants us to be quiet so badly, why don't we make the most of our time?" Nikki questioned.

Ellen smiled and ran over to her room quickly to grab her laptop. They plopped down on Nikki's queen sized bed and started to type away. After a few hours, they had added in all of the TMI characters. They were about to start the chapter about Hermione being missing when they heard the front door slam shut.

Nikki and Ellen looked at each other and said the exact same thing, "They're home."

Dinner was HORRIBLE! The whole time their parents were going on and on about Lacy's helpfulness. Ellen thought that the night couldn't get any worse, but she was proven wrong.

"May I take your dishes for you?" Lacy asked everyone. Before they had time to answer Lacy had already finished washing the dishes.

"Nikki, Ellen, can you two go get the chocolate pie from the basement?" Mom asked sweetly.

This was it. That pie was supposed to be for the twins' birthday, not the day Lacy decided to be helpful.

"No," Ellen stated. "That pie is for our birthday which just so happens to be next week. Nikki and I baked that pie and it shouldn't go to waste on a perfectly normal day like this."

Mom looked taken aback. Ellen couldn't decide whether it was from the fact that her tone was sassy or that she had finally spoken up for herself. Evidentially, it was neither.

"Ellen," Mom scolded, "how could you forget what day it is today? It's the anniversary of the day Lacy learned how to ride a bike!"

Of course, it was always about Lacy. Lacy this Lacy that. Honestly, who even cared that it was the anniversary of the day Lacy learned how to ride a bike? Lacy never even rode her bike!

Ellen stormed down to her room, closely followed by Nikki.

"I'M SO SICK OF IT!" Ellen cried. "THEY DON'T EVEN XCARE ABOUT US! ALL THEY WANT IS FOR LACY TO HAVBE EVERYTHING SHE WANTS!"

Next came the amazing thing that only Nikki could pull off, a distraction.

"Ellen, let's do something fun!" Nikki suggested. "Let's go read some Lannabo fanfiction!"


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki's P.O.V

Lannabo fanfiction, as it turns out, was the perfect cure for Ellen's madness. Ellen had decided to read it out loud, not to mention that she was also acting it out. Nikki was literally crying hysterically because it was so hilarious.

"Annabeth couldn't believe that she was actually doing this with Leo right now. She looked up at him," Ellen looked up dramatically.

"Does it really say all of this?" Nikki inquired, tears of laughter slipping down her cheeks.

"Of course!" Ellen practically screamed. "Although, I did write it…"

"OH MY GOD!" Nikki gasped. "You did NOT write that! Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused the children of today?! They must be scarred for life now!"

"Hey," Ellen snapped, fake hurt in her voice, "I spent time writing that. And FYI, lots of people liked that story. Some people discovered me through that fanfic, discovered US through that fanfic. In fact, you should be thanking me for writing it!"

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Out of the two twins, Ellen was definitely the drama queen.

-That same day, 1:17 AM-

"Nikkiiiiiiiiiiiiii," Ellen whined, "I'm hungryyyyyyy!"

"Well, we still have some extra butterbeer in the fridge, and I bet we still have at least two cans of whipped cream," Nikki stated.

Ellen started to whoop, but was quickly cut off by Nikki putting her hand over Ellen's mouth.

"We have to stay quiet," Nikki reminded her. "Mom, dad, and Lacy are all asleep. If we wake them up, they'll never let us have sleepovers with each other ever again."

Ellen's eyes widened. "You're right. I'll sneak up and get the stuff right now. While I do that can you try to create a better writing environment? I'm getting kinda tired of the same old same old."

Nikki nodded. Quickly, Ellen bolted up the stairs. Meanwhile, Nikki was faced with a challenge. Ellen was very picky when it came to writing areas, so it was going to very difficult with the small time frame. Luckily, Nikki had an idea. Ellen was always complaining about the lack of white noise, so, Nikki put a radio on their desk, right next to their work area. She popped in an ocean sounds CD and that was all set. The other thing Ellen seemed to need was a source of food, Soon enough; Nikki had a crappy old mini-fridge plugged in at the end of Ellen's bed. All was set for when she arrived.

"I come bearing food," Ellen sang, waving everything around in the air.

Suddenly, Ellen stopped, dropping all of the food. Her jaw was on the fluffy blue carpeting.

"Nikki, you are the best sister EVER!" Ellen exclaimed, pulling Nikki into a tight hug.

Later that night, the new and improved space was put into good use. Ellen sat at the computer, typing away. She was writing a Percabeth make-out scene, when an idea came to her. Nikki leaned over to see what she was typing.

_ 'Percy deepened the kiss, and they were about to take it even further when _the_ Gryffindor common room door swung open. Two third year girls walked in, talking and giggling. Annabeth could see, from their uniforms that one was a Gryffindor, the other a Hufflepuff. There was a special bond between them, she could sense it. It was almost like they were twins.'_

"Ellen! That's breaking so many fanfiction rules! You know that you can never put yourself-" Nikki's voice was dround out by the sound of heavy wind rushing right past their ears. Nikki could see a cloud of glitter surrounding them.

"What's going on?" Ellen screamed.

"I have no idea!" Nikki replied.

Ellen reached over and grabbed Nikki's hand. They both closed their eyes, hoping it was going to be over soon.

A few seconds later, they felt their legs hit solid ground again. They opened their eyes, not believing where they were.

"Oh my freaking gods," Ellen breathed.

Nikki looked around, but was only met with eyes full of confusion. Eyes that belonged to Annabeth Chase.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellen's P.O.V

The Gryffindor common room was exactly how I had always imagined it. The only problem was that we were IN the Gryffindor common room with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?" Nikki inquired, her fake accent on strong.

Annabeth blushed. "No, I was actually just about to leave. I have a Herbology test in the morning."

Percy looked like he was about to protest, but before he could, Annabeth walked out the door. Percy sighed, and I started to feel bad. This was supposed to be a Percabeth scene, but Nikki and I completely ruined it because of my stupid idea. Nikki started to head to the dorm for third year Gryffindors.

Locking the door behind me, I turned to Nikki. "So, we've obviously stuck in When Ends Meet, but we can't control our characters!"

"Wait, does that mean that this is in one of our P.O.V's right now?" Nikki inquired.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure it's still in Annabeth's P.O.V," I thought aloud. "But, that still means that we were involved. Now Annabeth is obviously embarrassed, so Percy is feeling down. Since we can't control them, I don't know what to do!"

Nikki got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Or can we?!"

"What?" I questioned.

"We don't know for sure that we can't control them. We've never actually tried, so it might still be possible!" Nikki exclaimed. "On the count of three, try to imagine Leo busting in this locked door, looking for his screw driver. One, two, three!"

I concentrated very hard on Leo kicking down our door in search of a screw driver. Nikki and I were squeezing each other's hands so that the transition would hopefully succeed. Nikki abruptly dropped my hand when the door caved in. Wood splinters went flying everywhere! In walked Leo Valdez.

"Have you guys seen my screw driver?" Leo asked.

Nikki and I exchanged looks. Our concentration had worked! We had control over our fanfiction! Possibly, we could even find a way back to the real world!

It turns out that there actually WAS a screw driver in the dorm room, so we gave it to Leo. Suddenly, I got an idea. I checked the inside pocket of my Hufflepuff robes. Yep, my iPhone Six was in there. Quickly, I typed in my password, LHIM.

"Ellen!" Nikki scolded. "This is not the time for Kim Kardashian Hollywood! I know that your wedding thing is important to you, but we have more important matters on our hands!"

I ignored her, and guessed the WiFi password. Apparently 'The Mysterious Ticking Noise' is the correct one. I clicked on Chrome, and logged on to . Nikki looked over my shoulder, obviously confused.

"I'm sending a message to our Beta, Lynn," I explained.

I sent a DM to Lynn saying;

_Hey Lynn! Remember how in our latest chapter, two girls walk in? Can you change it so that a third girl follows close behind, wearing Slytherin robes? Thanks, you're the best! _ _Aku cinta kamu! –Ellen + Nikki_

"Ellen, not to crush your dreams, but…" Nikki's voice drifted off. "Howstupidcouldyoube! NowLynnisgoingtoendupherewithus! Nowthere'snoonetosaveus!"

Even though her words were all slurred together, I could understand what she was saying perfectly. Nikki had a point, but this would work, I was sure of it! Lynn has a great logical sense, so she would be tons of help. Not to mention the fact that she has at least two hundred thirty-two spells memorized!

"But Nikkiiii," I whined, "she knows so much! She'll be of great use. She probably didn't even get the message, I have horrid WiFi!"

Nikki laughed. "You are the only person I know who would complain about WiFi while living your dream of being at Hogwarts."

Nikki's remark made gears turn in my head. Did we really HAVE to get back to the real world? There was no Lacy, and no parents! We were stuck at the school of our dreams with our favorite characters and biggest idles! We could go to classes, make friends, eat amazing food, have WiFi at all part of the school with no website blocks, and go to Quidditch games. Honestly, that sounded like paradise. We would have to go home at winter break or summertime, anyways!

""What if we stay here?" I suggested.

"We can't!" Nikki protested.

"And why not?" I was practically yelling at this point.

Nikki hushed me. "Because, remember our fanfic plans? The characters all meet for a reason. There's an evil stirring that affects all of the characters. That would include us."


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki's P.O.V

Ellen looked like she wanted to protest, but was cut off by another cloud of glitter. This time the wind was so loud, that Nikki couldn't hear herself think! Within a few seconds, the glitter cloud was gone. In its place was their Beta, Lynn.

"What happened? Where am I?" a very confused Lynn asked.

"We're at Hogwarts!" Ellen replied, cheerfully. "If you write yourself into the story, you end up in the place of your character!"

Lynn's face suddenly brightened. "I've always wanted to come to Hogwarts! Where are we right now? Are all of the other characters here?"

"We're currently in the third year Gryffindor girls' dorm room," Nikki answered. "The other characters are here, except for the TMI characters, we haven't published their part yet. And when I say we I mean Ellen, since she writes most of the socialization."

"That is so awesome!" Lynn bubbled. "Now we can talk to them and hang out with them just like we've always wanted to!"

Nikki shook her head. They just didn't get it! Being stuck at Hogwarts might seem amazing at the time, but there was still evil brewing. None of them were qualified to fight a greater evil! If they stayed any longer there was a small chance of any of them making it back out alive!

Dinner at Hogwarts was not all that exciting because none of the girls are in the same house! Ellen sat at the Hufflepuff table making tons of friends, Lynn was arguing with two Slytherins about country versus pop, meanwhile Nikki was planted at the Gryffindor table surrounded by book characters. On an average occasion, this would be jubilant, but Nikki had a lot on her mind.

"Lynn and Ellen obviously seem ecstatic to be here, but it's no longer safe! Maybe we could send one-" Nikki's train of thought was cut off by someone tapping her on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw that it was only Ellen and Lynn.

"LOOK AT THIS!" Ellen cried, thrusting her Kindle Fire into Nikki's hands.

The screen in front of Nikki was a page of reviews for the newest chapter of When Ends Meet. According to the webpage, a newest chapter had been posted half an hour ago. Nikki's eyes skimmed the page. Most of the comments were saying that it was a great filler chapter, but a dramatic dinner at Hogwarts was not the most creative idea ever. A lot of them were confused about "the three best friends who always seem to be interrupting the important character development".

"Look here," Ellen commanded, scrolling to the first comment on the twenty-second chapter. "This girl seems to know that we wrote ourselves in! She even went as far as quoting the 200th episode of Supernatural on me! You know, the scene where they're about to go on, and Dean asks where Chuck is."

Lynn rolled her eyes. "I'm personally more on the Sherlock side of SuperWhoLock. I mean, Johnlock is OTP material."

Ellen looked offended. "Destiel is even better OTP material!"

"Yes because the whole 'I raised you from Hell' thing is totally going to make all of us decide that he did it out of his love for Dean," Lynn sassed.

"GUYS!" Nikki interrupted. "Two things, 1; We need to figure out what's going on, and, 2; This is not the time for TV fandoms! We are currently stuck at Hogwarts and you're arguing over the better ship! BTW, both of you are wrong, Doctor Who for the win!"

Ellen paced around the room, shoes squeaking with every turn. "So the chapters are magically posting everything that's happing to the characters, except we can't control it very well! There's also the fact that we're still there, but things about us are being posted before they happen!"

"What if we read a posted chapter right as it went up, and then changed what happened to us?" Lynn suggested.

Ellen sighed. "It wouldn't work. When they first met Chuck, they tried that, too. It ended up epically failing."

That comment made another SuperWhoLock fight for Lynn and Ellen, but Nikki totally zoned out on it. She was having thoughts of her own. To Nikki, the only logical thing to do would to be trying to send Lynn back. If one of them could get back, all of them could. The only problem would be if she didn't get back. Chances were that if she didn't make it, Ellen would get worried and try to send herself back to make sure Lynn was okay. That would result in Nikki losing her two best friends. The choice was a very difficult one, but Nikki came up with the ideal solution.

"-would be horrid! I haven't completed the latest episode, but I know that it was being considered! Losing him would be like losing the older brother that I've never had! It would also mess up my whole fanfiction! If someone isn't there, how do you expect them to-" Ellen was shushed by Nikki.

"Ellen, losing Cas would kill you, but that's not our main problem right now!" Nikki exclaimed. "Plus, I came up with a plan! In order to make our fanfic go smoothly, we are forced to send…"

** A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that my updates are so far apart! This chapter is dedicated to the person whom I based Lynn off of. She is the one to thank for this update existing! In this chapter, there were a TON of SuperWhoLock parts. I apologize for that, but I like to think of them as well-rounded fangirls. Thanks for sticking around. Love ya! ~Percabeth484**


End file.
